You really are unbeatable
by CrazeeOtakuPH
Summary: A SaiTeru Fanfiction It set put were Saiki wants to stop the eruption and what comes after... My dream ending to my favorite ship [SaikixTeruhashi] also be alert for the spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiki kusuo no psi nan, it belongs to Asou Shuuichi

 **Note** : Believe me it's my first Saiki kusuo fanfiction. So, expect them to be a little OOC.

It set put where Saiki wants to stop the eruption. my own ending hehe :), some spoiler is here so be alert

Ship Name: SaiTeru [Saiki x Teruhashi]

* * *

 **You really are unbeatable**

 _Chapter 1_

"Ne~ Ne~ Ku-su-o..." Aiura called seductively. But as we know our psy-user known as Saiki Kusuo didn't mind the way she speaks and he just looks at them with his signature poker face.

Then Toritsuka the spirit medium scratching his head and yawned "It's already midnight Saiki! What do you want at this time of the day! Night or whatever it is?" And yawned yet again.

The Psy-user look and told them even without opening his mouth "I need you two tomorrow!"

When they heard that. The two who looks like they'll collapse cause of sleepiness. Ended up lively. And ask in unison!

"E... Nani? Nani?" with matching sparkly eyes. And if you look at them closely they look like they're wiggling their tail as if their owner just got home.

Saiki sighed at the looks they gave him but he ignored it. And again he spoke "Like I said! I need you two tomorrow! You have to do something to help me stop a certain crisis that will befall tomorrow!" when done. The two who are excited a while ago, well except the black beauty. Whose still busy looking at him seductively, Toritsuka the medium suddenly drops his head low. Knowing or expecting that something big will happen. Looking at Saiki whose presence is so serious.

Scratching his head and sighed "Oh! Then what is _that_ crisis you're talking about" he asked? _"Sighs... I sure hope it's not that difficult to do!"_ and he thought.

"No worries! It's not that difficult!" He answered his thought "You just need to act like me!"

"Oh! The-"

"Just be sure to act wisely! Don't you ever messed it up!" he warned the purple haired medium and he gulped. And suddenly agreed.

"Ah... Hahahaha of course Saiki! Leave this to me!" he awkwardly informed.

Saiki nods as an answer and looks at Aiura. Who's still busy looking at him seductively!

"And as for you Aiura-san"

"Hai! Hai! Ku-su-o!" she answers the Psy-user "What do I need to do?"

" _Do you want me to be by your side all the time? Or! Or... Do you want to admit your love for me?"_ she thought to herself knowing that the Psy-user will know it.

Saiki only looks at her poker face. As if he ignored the remarks of the blond girl in front of him. But he answered it her remarks anyway. _"Sighs* like I said I don't love you! And feelings like that is a stranger to me" "But... Well, I do need you by my side later on. But only that time"_ he thought to his self. Not bothering to share his thought with her.

"Aiura I need you to be by my side tomorrow!"

When she heard that. Aiura suddenly flips at the bed and run to where Saiki is and hold his hand and waving it in the air excitedly. Eyes glowing with excitement.

"Kusuo... I knew it! What do you want me to do? Ah... Do you want to get married to me so suddenly? Oh! Or.. Or.." she gleefully rambles nonstop that annoyed the Psy-user.

While Aiura is busy at her Dreamland imagination. Saiki didn't pay attention to her and move on. Because there is much more than he needed to do than to exhaust his self towards this! There's a much more important task that he wants to finish more than anything right now.

"Tomorrow at 10 am. The volcano will erupt. And that'll destroy half of our country. And that would be troublesome. So, I need you two to help me!" he informed them.

The two then look serious. And pay attention to what Saiki has to say.

" _Sigh* good that I got their attention now!"_ again he thought to his self.

"So, you!" he points his finger at Toritsuka "As I said earlier. You will be acting like me! But worry not they'll see you as me. So I need you to act like me, PERFECTLY!" he glared at Toritsuka. And the latter gulped at Saiki's remark.

"Okay! Yes! Yes! I'll do it perfectly! I'll be Saiki Kusuo for the meantime!" and laugh awkwardly _"Good! Just don't do any bothersome things. It will be annoying to explain things"_ is what Saiki thought. But as an answer to Toritsuka, he nods. And look at the black beauty.

"And as for Aiura I need you by my side tomorrow. Because I need your divination! That's all..."

Then Saiki explained all that is needed to be done by their plan for tomorrow. Because of this time. He sure is want to finally stop the eruption so his willingness to take all the risk he needed to be done.

-o0o-

Later this Morning, The three of them starts their plan and goes to the places they're destined to do. Aiura and Saiki together to where the volcano will erupt. Toritsuka went to where Saiki's classmates decided to go.

"So! Where do we go now?" Chiyo asks all of them. They start to wonder what place is good to go this time.

While Toritsuka in Saiki's Form thought _"Gaaa!"_ scratching his hair annoyingly unbeknownst to him there's someone who's keen on watching him. _"I hope I'm doing cool? But at this goes. I'm sure Saiki will keep quiet and not be bothered by whatever they're doing or decision making! Then better not be involved in it"_ Is what he thought. So, he kept on following them wherever they go.

-o0o-

"Ne~ Kusuo what do we supposed to do now?" in slight high pitch tone she asks the psy-user

"We can't stop now! Whatever the circumstances are we have to stop this eruption" Saiki declared _"I can't stop now! This time for sure I'll do whatever it takes to stop this eruption"_ he thought "Just let me know if there is something you see in your divination!" he informed Aiura and she nods to him. But her worried for him is evident.

"You got it!" she answered.

-o0o-

" _I'm worried! I want to know what's happening there. I hope everything is fine and all"_ Totitsuka mutter to his self. And suddenly someone grabs the helm of his clothes that startled him and when he looks back.

"Sorry if I startled you!" the idol of their school look at him worriedly.

Toritsuka suddenly jolted and started to make a weird movement that startled Teruhashi. And when Toritsuka realize what he's doing. He stops and exhaled and starts to compose his self as Saiki Kusuo.

He nods to Teruhashi and wishes for it to be successful.

"It's alright!" she smiled at him. And all of a sudden his face becomes red. Knowing that their school idol is looking at him and even smiling at him. _"Curse you Saiki"_ he thought to his self. Feeling all jealous of the Psy-user. Then he started to walk ahead while Teruhashi walks beside him.

"You know!" Teruhashi started to talk. While Toritsuka in Saiki's form doing all his best not to turn around the girl beside him. But he decided to listen. "I'm a bit curious!" she adds

" _Of what? Aaaa... This is making me drain!"_ he thought in panicked and wishing that somehow he can pull this through.

Teruhashi suddenly stops hee tracks that Toritsuka halts his steps and look at Teruhashi.

"..."

What Teruhashi ask shocked the spirit medium. That he started too jumbled up his words. Sweat runs through his face. That made Teruhashi even more suspicious of him.

In several hours Saiki and the other ten Saiki with their weird looks. Did all the things they need to do? And even Saiki muster all his powers just to stop the eruption and wish to live their lives as a third-year student at PK Academy. And not to start his or their year as a second-year student again. So all the powers and energy he had. He musters it all just to finish the crisis his facing and end it.

And because of his willpower and all the help he gain. Finally, he stopped it. The eruption didn't occur. He finally did it. The mission he spent for years is finally over. He slumps his self on the ground and looks at the sky with so much content written on his face.

"Finally! I did it! I stop the eruption. FINALLY!" he said contently

Aiura who looks happy for his success. Bend her knees and look at Saiki happily. "Kusuo! You did it!" she congratulates the psy-user who smiled at her and it makes her blush and thought of something. "Ne- Kusuo can I kiss you?" she suddenly asks the psy-user.

"NO!" is his immediate answer.

"Then... Let me hug you instead!" she jumped at Saiki. And Saiki didn't mind it cause of exhaustion.

"Saiki?"

A sudden voice ringed out through his mind and he suddenly looks back and to his shocked. All his classmates were there. He and Aiura stand up.

"Wh... Why are they here?" Saiki uses his telepathy to ask Toritsuka who's now trembling to whatever Saiki will do to him. As for Aiura she puts her hands on her face.

Then suddenly Teruhashi called him. "Saiki..." she said holding back her tears that's about to fall out. Saiki look at her when she called him _"Idiot Saiki"_ is what he heard in her mind.

" _What now?"_ he thought to his self.

Teruhashi musters all the courage she had and immediately run to where Saiki is. Not bothered if Aiura standing beside him or what. She just wanted to run and be close to him and when she's inching closer to him. She suddenly hugs Saiki hard. That both fell to the ground.

Saiki didn't manage to control his strength on her sudden hug attack. And when he realized what was happening. He decided to pull Teruhashi out of him, but before he even moved Teruhashi. He heard her tiny sniffles. When he heard her cry, it stops him to do whatever is about to do. And leave Teruhashi alone for the meantime.

"Saiki whatever the reason is. We're all here to support you!" Aren informed the Psy-user.

"You need to tell us the reason. We can understand you! After all, we're friends! Right, Saiki?" Kaido told him

"Yes Saiki, we're all worried about you! After hearing _that"_ Yumehara said

" _That?"_ he thought _"Did you... By any chance told them about this?"_ Saiki glared at Toritsuka who's still trembling because of Saiki's intimidating aura his giving off.

" _I'm sorry! We-well I'll inform you l. there's... Argggg... I'm sorry Saiki" stuttering while apologizing to Saiki._

"But you don't need to tell us so sooner partner! We can wait! Until you're ready to tell us!" Nendou suddenly blurted out. That shock the rest of them.

"Wh- what are you saying Nendou. We're all friends here!" Kaido informed

And it became arguments. That Saiki sighed and thought that it was bothersome. And he notices Teruhashi's still trembling body and sniffles.

And when all is settled Yumehera smiled at Saiki while the others are teasing Kaido. Because of Yumehara's sudden confession.

"Saiki! We'll wait for you down there! You and Kokomi-chan" Yumehara informed the psy-user that startled him _"She's worried sick about you!"_ she also informed the psy-user knowing he can hear her thoughts. She smiled genuinely upon seeing the classic feature of Saiki. And pulling all her classmates to her. Though Kaido and Aiura are against it at first but decided to live the two alone for a while.

When all of his classmates where gone Saiki patted Teruhashi's back to inform her that they need to go. But Teruhashi didn't move at all and seconds past. Teruhashi pulls out and looks at Saiki angrily.

" _So? What now?"_ he thought then a sudden impact came to his cheeks that startled him.

Teruhashi when she pulls out she looks at Saiki then suddenly slap him really hard.

Saiki pat his swollen cheeks and look at Teruhashi questioningly _"Well that shock me! Why did she do that?"_ the poor psy-user ask his self.

Then Teruhashi hugs him again that shock the psy-user again. But her hug this time is much warmer than the other one. He relaxes his tendons and waits till the girl in front of him settled.

"It's your fault!" the school idol suddenly blurts out "Wh-what if... What if..." can't stop her trembling and suddenly her tears fall out again. _"What if you died because of that? Saiki you idiot!"_ still crying.

As for Saiki whose a little lost to what's happening, wait till the bishoujo calm down.

"Yeah! You save the world! And sure I'm- no we're all thankful for it... But... But what if you harm yourself because of that? And without our knowledge that you harm yourself just for saving all of us? Are you an idiot?"

" _Idiot? Me? She's insulting me? She didn't even know what I've been through just to save this country! And what I'm hearing now is a nonsense"_ Saiki thought in displeased.

"Please, Saiki! Don't overdo it! I... I..." tears flowing nonstop _"I can't live a world where you're not there! I don't want that to happen"_ and she hugs him tightly.

Saiki with his eyes wide in shocked at Teruhashi's bold statement. That all of sudden he has the urge to hold her back that startled the bishoujo.

He cares her hair to reassure that his here and alive. It made Teruhashi cry even further. On his warm touch that his doing to her.

"All of us were worried about you! When I knew where and what your about to do! I just... I just hurriedly run to where you are" she laughs awkwardly

" _Yare! Yare! How troublesome!"_

"I don't know if somebody told you this! But please do be careful. I know you're a psychic and all but. You're not invulnerable. You're just like us. You can be hurt sometimes. You can also feel pain! Did it hurt when I slap you a while ago? If yes then you're also a normal human like us!" And again her statement cause Saiki a sudden realization.

" _That's the first! You're the first one that said those words to me! I can't believe that of all people the I encountered... It has to be you that I'll be able to hear those words that I want to hear my entire life"_

Saiki holds Teruhashi tighter and rest his face on her shoulder and closed his eyes to relax his mind.

"Saiki?" she called but no response heard. But instead, he hugs her tighter as his response to her. Teruhashi blush at Saiki's sudden action but she let him rest on her shoulder because she knew that his extremely tired right now.

" _I'm just glad that you're safe! Thank you, Saiki"_ gently stroking his back and smiling. As for Saiki, just hearing that ease his mind for some reason and smirk.

Minutes past Saiki suddenly jolted that startled Teruhashi.

"WH-what? Is there a problem?" Teruhashi ask worriedly

"Nothing! I didn't think I slept!" Saiki wonders.

"It's not a problem! It's been only five minutes since you passed out! I didn't wake you up because I'm sure you're tired!" she smiled at him genuinely. Saiki balances his self and stands up. And held his Hands to Teruhashi to help her up. Teruhashi didn't let it pass and took his offer. She took his hand and smiled at him before she stands up.

Unbeknownst to him the weird feelings he had and the same time, annoyed him because he's not aware what that is. And what annoyed him more is that this girl in front of him is the one who's causing it.

" _What's wrong with Saiki?" she asks herself_ "Ah... Shall we go?" she asks the troubled psychic "everyone must be tired of waiting for us" Saiki nod and they started to walk. Teruhashi is in the lead while Saiki is at her back.

While walking the atmosphere they're having is kind of awkward..

" _What to do now? After realizing my bold movement and what else. I think I said some outrageous stuff! Ga... How can I face him now?" she thought_

" _Yare! Yare! After all that, you behave like this? Did she forgot that I can hear her thoughts?"_ The psy-user wonders. Then all of a sudden Teruhashi stop her tracks and got frozen stiff. Realizing that Saiki is Psychic and can read her mind.

" _Yare! Yare! How troublesome" He thought._

"Sa-Saiki!" she called and face him

" _Don't say it!"_

" _I need to say this to you no matter what!"_ She told herself.

"Can you please listen to every word I need to say?" she asked. But of course, she's shaking out of nervousness. And as an answer, Saiki decided to listen so he nods to her. And she continued.

She took a deep breath then muster all the courage she has. "Saiki! All this time, I thought... No from the start, the reason why I'm so fixated on you, is because you're the only person in this entire world that never bother to look at me the same way other guys look at me..."

" _Yeah! That I know! That's why I'm doing my best to avoid you all this time"_

"So! I did my best to impress you with my beaut- ah... I mean my looks"

" _Well, there's no need to hide your personality to me. I know you very well"_

"But every time I'm in front of you. I've never seen you unfazed to me! You're always calm..."

" _Well… because I'm a Psychic!"_

"Then I keep on following you! Because I want you to acknowledge me, my effort"

" _I did acknowledge you! From the very start, I acknowledge your resolve to be a perfectly beautiful girl that you aim to be! It's just that, I don't want to involve myself to you because being with you means their attention will also go to me."_

"Then... As time passes by, my feelings for you change. I-I... Don't know if I really like you, the same way how Chiyo-chan feels for Kaido-kun. I don't know if my feelings for you were real or I'm just being desperate. That I just want you to see me like how others see me!"

" _Then if you're that confused, please give up on me. So, erasing your memory won't be that hard to do"_

"But when I happen to know your circumstances. It hit me real hard why Saiki Kusuo is so hard to deal with. Even I Teruhashi Kokum didn't faze him. And that's because he's a psychic"

" _Yes! I'm a psychic and nothing can outwit me. Not even you Teruhashi-san"_

"But... But that time when...

-o0o-

" _You're not Saiki are you?" Teruhashi asks that shocked Toritsuka. Trembling and focusing on what he's supposed to do. Teruhashi speaks again._

" _I'm sure you're not him! So who are you and why are you pretending to be him?"_

" _Te-teruhashi – san! I don't know what you're saying" and laugh awkwardly_

" _Saiki will never laugh awkwardly like that. He'll just keep his poker face and will look at you bored. His always keep his cool head in any situation. So who are you? You can fool them but not me!" her eyes determined to know the truth._

" _Plea-please calm down Teruhashi-san" Toritsuka ask the girl and sighed_

" _I... I promise that I won't spill the bean to anyone. But it'll be troublesome if everyone knew it. So okay I'll confess but please don't tell this to others!" The spirit medium pleads_

" _Yes, trust me on this one Sai...ki... Number two?" she answered_

" _Okay! Right now Saiki. The real Saiki is on top of Volcano!"_

" _WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? WHY IS HE THERE? WH-WHAT IF HE HURTS HIMSELF!" Teruhashi panicked_

 _Shocked at her response Toritsuka calm Teruhashi "no worries! You don't need to worry because Saiki is invulnerable!"_

" _What do you mean invulnerable?" she asked_

" _Saiki is a psychic user. His strong, and right now his saving us. No all the people in our country because of the eruption! He's doing his very best to stop it..."_

" _What is Saiki again? A psychic? Are you trying to be funny right now?" Teruhashi response sarcastically._

" _I'm telling the truth! You! Seeing me as Saiki is because he uses hypnosis. Originally I'm Toritsuka. And right now he's with Aiura. She's helping him through her fortune telling" Toritsuka explained but Teruhashi doesn't know if he's telling the truth. And then something hit her. She starts to remember the time where she's in a forest and Saiki suddenly showed up and rescued her._

 _For all she knows is that. At that time she's in a dream called lucid dreaming where she can do or control her dream at her own will. But after hearing Toritsuka's explanation now she can believe him. And again some thought cross her mind._

" _You said right now Saiki is on the top of Volcano! Right?" she asks again for closure._

" _Yes, he is! He's doing his best to stop the erupti-..."_

 _He didn't even finish his words because Teruhashi suddenly runs ahead of him._

" _Wah... Teruhashi-san!" He called loud enough. But no response came back and when he's about to follow her. Somebody grabs his clothes that stop his tracks._

-o0o-

"When Toritsuka-san told me where you were. I suddenly fear that something might get you in trouble. I... I know you're a psychic and all. But still... You can die if you make a small mistake. When I imagine that horror! I just suddenly run and goes to where you are"

" _Teruhashi..."_

"Now that I think about it. Even if I went here earlier when you're still doing your job! I realize there is nothing I can do to help you! I'm not even a psychic" laugh awkwardly.

" _Yeah! I'm glad you didn't go early!"_

"It... Pained me to even imagine..." her entire body is trembling and tears started to fall out her eyes again "it pained me when I imagine you gone! I just can't handle that. And that's when I realize how important you are to me!" she smiled at him warmly "I... I L-... I LOVE YOU SAIKI KUSUO" finally she said the words that's been stuck to her all this time.

As for Saiki. He knows Teruhashi's feelings very well but he didn't know that her feelings are this genuine and it's the first for him. The first time he. As a psychic don't even know what to do or respond to a situation like this. Though he can leave Teruhashi alone and humiliate her. So she can give up on him. But something is stopping him from doing so. He's busy with his thought that he forgot Teruhashi is waiting for his answer. And it brought him back from reality when Teruhashi spoke.

"A... A.. You- you don't need to respond... It's not like I'm waiting for anything. I..." she cast her eyes down "I just want to inform you how I feel! You don't need to respond to my feelings at all. It's alright!" she smiled but this time it's evident that her smile is forced. Still looking down.

"This time. Now that I know your situation. I'll do my very best... To... Stay away from yo-you" mustering not to cry in front of him. She smiled again though it's fake. "Let's go! Everyone is waiting" for the last time she smiled at him. Before she faces her back on him.

She calmed herself and started to walk. But her tears betrayed her. And now she can't stop her tears from falling out even though she's wiping it non-stop.

Saiki, on the other hand, felt nasty at how things ended between them. He's supposed to be happy now that Teruhashi claimed that she'll stay away from him. But to no avail, it didn't sit right with him. It pained him to see her like that. She smiled at him but he knew that she's only forcing it and he also knew that what Teruhashi confess is all her truest feelings.

Teruhashi's back is slowly fading. So he runs to her. And do whatever it takes to make this all right. There's only one reason why his being as he is now. And he knows the answer to it.

-o0o-

"They sure are taking this long!" Aiura told them

" _What is happening to the two?_ " Yumehara wonders " _I hope it's a happy ending for you Kokomi-chan"_ she hopes.

"I think someone needs to go back there to check!" Hairo suggests and everyone agreed.

Aiura raised her hand "Then let me do it" she asks and all of them agreed.

After their agreement, Aiura is the one who'll pick the two at the top of the mountain. Feeling uneasy while walking. And when she saw the two. She saw that they're just walking regularly. Teruhashi walking ahead while Saiki is behind.

"There they are! KUSU-"She halts when he saw Saiki run towards Teruhashi and grab her arms, motioning her body to face him. And when they're facing each other, Saiki holds Teruhashi's Cheeks and cares it. Wiping her tears, and smiling at her genuinely. It frightens Aiura so much that she wanted to ruin it, but afraid of the consequence that will befall her if she does.

When she's about to go back to the others. The next scene she saw shocked her truly. When she saw how Saiki initiates it, hurt her so much. Seeing him locking his lips to the girl he always determines to avoid sure is a horror for the diviner. Tears fall down on her face, but wishing Saiki all the happiness. She decided to live those two alone and have their moment to each other. She heads back to where the others are and will just reason out why the two is being late.

. – End of the chapter –.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiki kusuo no psi Nan, it belongs to Asou Shuuichi

 **Note** : finally chapter 2 is here! And yeah I know I'm lazy. So, please spare me the trouble; I'm sure there's a lot of typo and grammatical error here.

So, in advance forgive me! But I do appreciate it if you like this Troublesome Story of mine :)

AGAIN THANKS!

 **Ship Name:** **SaiTeru [Saiki x Teruhashi]**

* * *

 **Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan**

 **You're always Un-beatable**

 **-Chapter 2-**

At first Saiki and I were only a stranger to each other. I only viewed him as classmates; also were not even close. But I do know him, after all I know all the faces and names of my classmates because I'm perfect beautiful girl. At first, I don't have any interest on him. Because for me, his like the other guys, whom always want to get my attention and all?

Saiki, Saiki is a normal human being whom I know I won't like nor having interest with. He score average in sports and educations; His not the type of guy I want.

So? When did I start to notice him? When did I start to harbor some feelings for him? When did I start to like him? To the point, I'm desperately clinging to him. So, desperate that I needed to get his attention just to notice me, to acknowledge Me.?

And why him out of all the people I know? I do remember, I did give up on Saiko even though I know his the guy I was looking for. A guy who has the money to fend for me and my needs, who'll make me a queen; He's rich after all. But, at that time when he mock him and my friends, I just can't fathom it; I was hurt. So, I decided to decline his offer.

When was the time I change? Did I change because of my feelings for him? That, because of him, I somehow found a friends who I can be with & relay on?

When I knew who Saiki really was. At first, I was scared, confused as heck but, I realized at that time there's no time to feel that way. Saiki was sacrificing his self just to save mankind. Doing some dangerous thing that can lose his life. And I don't want that to happen I still needed to tell him how I really feel, I want him to know that. I don't want to regret anything in my life. I want to be with him forever until we grow old. So, when a thought cross my mind. A moment where he died because of saving the world. Beginning my life without him; every day when I woke up I know cannot see him anymore. That thought almost terrified me. I don't want that to happen.

I needed to see him, I wanted to see him. I wanted to make sure his okay.

And this time for sure I _will_ tell him, clearly and directly; I'll tell him my true feelings. I want him to know how much he means to me. I want to tell him how much I love him! Even if he doesn't feel the same. That will hurt me of course but, I want to at least let him know how I feel. Whatever the outcome may serve me.

And now, all those feelings I'm keeping inside me is bursting. And the uneasy thoughts I felt a while ago is gone. The thought that He doesn't care about me, the thought of losing him. But, there is still one question lingering my mind?

How do he feels for me?

I love him, I really do but, what about him? Do he feels the same? Will he answer me if I ask him? I wish he do. But, we're kissing right? Does this mean he likes me too? This is kinda' frustrating. Nevertheless now that I know his secret. Realization hit me as to why I can't managed to woo him. He knew from the start who I really am. Even so, he accept me for who I am, not my outside looks. He accepts the real me. And whatever may that be, I think that's a good sign.

I don't care if his a psychic. What I truly care about is the fact that now he noticed me. And that's the most important thing that happened in my entire life.

 _ **Even when we're kissing like this, even though her runny nose and nonstop tears are flowing and sticking to my face. She can monologue that long. Her thought fits in one page. Just to summarize how her feeling evolve to "I Don't care about you" to "I Love You".**_

 _ **Yare! Yare! This girl is too troublesome. Thinking back, every time we face each other, did I win? If my memory serves correct, I know, I never won against her. A girl who's adore by god! How can I win by that? But, this is not important anymore, everything is changing. I change, she change, we both change for the better or worst. But it doesn't matter. I will not run away anymore. And also it's not that bad if I tried to take her feelings into account.**_

When the two kissed. Saiki, even though a psychic that can read a thousand minds. Little did they know nor did he knew that someone is watching them far away, Because Saiki is too absorb; reading Teruhashi's thought that he didn't notice someone.

Aiura, shock at what she saw; her feet got frozen and didn't know what to do. Though she tried to calm her heart and mind. And it took her a while before she does it. Then decided to leave the two alone. But of course deep inside her, she's hurt and confused.

Even before this. She thought that there has a zero chance for Saiki and Teruhashi to be together. And that's why she always believe that she can be the only girl for Saiki. A perfect girl to a guy like him, because they're both a psychic. Her belief, back fired her. Still, even though it hurts her. She force herself to smile. Because she likes Saiki, she wants him to be happy. And if his happiness is to be with Teruhashi instead of her. Then it's alright to be feel the pain lingering on her heart. If that's what makes him happy then that's fine for her.

And wishing them the utmost happiness in the world.

"Well, I lost! But I want them both to be happy. So, I wish there relationship will last forever." She smiled a bitter smile and leave the two alone for good and just tell the others that those two will be there for a while longer.

-o0o-

 _ **Just as I want to continue kissing you. I think we need to end it for a while.**_

The esper told Teruhashi through telepathy. That blush crept on her face. He gently pulled Teruhashi but didn't let go of his shoulders and stared at her and suddenly smirk. Meanwhile the pretty-girl is uneasy and embarrass to even look at him.

Saiki lift her chin, forcing her to look at him. Though his face is still emotionless. While Teruhashi is bright red.

 _ **I thought this is what you like?**_ He said through telepathy.

"Sai...Ki…" her voice is stuttering just by saying his name.

Saiki, smirks at what his seeing. To think that the perfect beautiful girl, Teruhashi Kokomi is stuttering and lost for words because of him, amused the psychic.

When Teruhashi notice him grinning. She found it cute and adorable, because it's the first she saw him being like that. Especially with her. But soon realizes that the reason why his grinning like that is because of her idiotic movement. And the thought of it make her more embarrass and hiding her embarrass looks by putting both her hands on her face.

"Waaaa….d-don't look! Please!" still embarrass, while her free hand is waving him off.

 _ **Even though I can't see the full extent of her face properly because of my x-ray vision. I know for sure, if other guys see her like this? I bet they'll be shedding blood on their nose and think that she's cute and all. Well I'm glad I'm the one seeing this or not!**_

" _He's too silent, why is he not speaking? I look like an idiot, thinking of weird things. But still… I can feel his hands on my shoulder! But why is he not speaking…? I-is he? Is he by chance annoyed at me?"_ she thought and forgot that the guy in front of her can read mind.

 _ **No worries, I'm not annoyed.**_ The Psy-user interrupted her thoughts. Which startled the Madonna.

 _ **Rather it's amusing to see you like this!**_ He adds. Teruhashi blush even more.

"You're making me more embarrass?" she uttered awkwardly while her face is facing the other side. "Please stop that!" she adds. _Why am I acting out of character? I'm a perfect beautiful girl. So, why do I look like an idiot?_

She thought. And again forgotten that the guy in front of her can read mind. The psy-user grinned at her.

 _ **Okay! I'm not going to laugh anymore but we need to go back to everyone, they're waiting.**_

He told her to which the Madonna flinch and stared at him with her eyes wide open. Forgetting the others because of their little _moments~_ together.

She thought absentminded "The others?" and a sudden realization hit her she Claps her hands once and patted Saiki's shoulder abruptly. "Yeah! The others!" she said louder while eyes are widen in horror. Teruhashi, then hold his wrist and hurriedly pulled him to go where the others are. Which he played along and allowed her to pull him wherever she goes. He doesn't know the reason but, it amuses him to watch her in panic like that. Without him noticing that the thought of it making him smile.

-o0o-

"Oh! There she is!" Kaido wave at Aiura and told everyone. Then all of them look to where Aiura is.

"Where are they?" Kobayasu shouts. And Aiura run towards them in full speed.

"AH… Them?" scratching her head "well… about that? I-I think they'll be here in a while!" then she claps her hands apologetically.

All of them were confused.

"What do you me-?"

"Eh… is there something going on between them?" everyone stared at Nendou "Like… you know adult thing?" he blurted out so sudden that startled everyone.

After what Nendou said made everyone eyes wide open and some of them choke. They stared at him like weirdly. As for Yumehara, who looks excited about Nendou's sudden announcement? Though there's still no confirmation yet.

Aiura laugh hysterically at Nendou's remark. Well what he said is true anyway. But she's not the one who'll announce that. So, she and the others needed a little bit more time until the two stars gets here.

After waiting for a little minute. The two came, hurriedly running towards them. To be precise its Teruhashi who's running full speed, while Saiki is being pulled by her.

Their friends are waving at them even shouting _hurry you two! What took you so long to get here… etc._

And while running. "What reason should we tell them? Tha-that we took so long to get here?" she ask while gasping. Well running in full speed sure can take a toll in one body.

 _ **Why are you even panicking**_ _?_ He ask her!

She halts and glared at him. Eyes, saying are you nuts?

 _ **Don't look at me like that! Just act like the way you always have.**_ What he told her. And it confused the Madonna even more.

 _What do you mean… like always?_ She asked the Psy-user.

Meanwhile as the two were busy arguing. Their friends are impatiently waiting for the two.

"Why did they stop?" Kaido asked scratching his head.

"I don't know? But I guess they're still not done yet?" Kobayasu told them unsurely.

"You all peasants, they'll going to take much longer if we just wait for them here!" Saiko gritted his teeth out of annoyance.

"Then I guess we need to go where they are!" Yumehera can't stop grinning as she saw the together. And called the others to join the new love birds.

 _ **Because of your runts, now they're going here**_ _!_ Saiki told Teruhashi. She glared at him and saying it's his fault.

Saiki grins at her. "What's so funny?" She ask annoyed.

Still grinning **.** _ **That's the first, I see you looking annoyed at me?**_ Saiki told her

"Shish… Just help me reasoned it out!" She plead.

 _ **Then we just need to tell them the truth!**_

Teruhashi raised an eyebrow looking confused as ever. Then Saiki raffles her hair and smiled at her.

 _ **What? You want to keep our relationship a secret?**_

He told her. The Madonna looks at him with sparkling eyes, doesn't know if she's hearing it right.

"W-wh-what?" stuttering "Re-re-relationship? Ww-we are?" and she adds with a tint of red on her cheeks. _"Wah… my brain is spinning… what he meant by relationship?"_ She ask herself. Her mouth is agape _"AH! You mean like? We're?!"_ Then looking at Saiki with her eyes wide open. Pointing her fingers to herself and to him.

 _ **Well yeah! What do you even call our relationship? If not that?**_ The Psy-User interrupted her thoughts. Which the latter blush even more.

Teruhashi drop Saiki's hand and hold her chest to calm her down. She slowly lift her face to look at him.

"Then are we really? We both? Waaaaah… get yourself together kokomi" Slapping her face with both hands and taking a deep breath.

 _ **Yare! Yare! This girl is too troublesome!**_ He sighed.

When his about to caress her face. Their friends interrupted their moment by calling them that startled him because his too busy reading her thought that he forgot the others and mostly it startled Teruhashi.

"What took you so long?" Kaido asked.

"What where the two of you doing anyway?" its Yumehara's turn to asked, while grinning at her friend. Which Teruhashi avoided her, with a blush creeping on her face.

"Partner! Are you and Teruhashi-san, a thing now?" Nendou said as a matter of fact. Which startled the rest of them.

Everyone stared at him for asking that without any roundabout thought. And Teruhashi got startled "N-N-Nendou-kun, W-what are you saying?" The Madonna waving her hands while flabbergasted. But the blush on her face is evident to the rest that there is really something going on between the two of them.

"Eh! Kokomi is that true?" Yumehara ask Teruhashi excitedly.

"Wa…-"

"If that's true? Ill support your relationship" Kobayasu approved of them

" _Wa… but I didn't even answer Nendou-kun's Question. And here, they are assuming things? I didn't even clarify anything to him. How should I know? What is our relationship anyway? W-we only K-kiss? But is that an evidence; that he also likes me back? Or, am I assuming things? B-but he did say we have a relationship? But what kind of relationship do we have? Relationship? Like, were now officially a friends? Or-or… WAAAAAA…. I can't take this anymore"_

While the other's pestering them with lots of questions. And Teruhashi, busying herself with her thoughts regarding her and Saiki.

Meanwhile the psychic sighed at the situation his in. Also annoyed at the girl beside her. He decided to interrupt her thoughts by saying…

 _ **Tsk… DO FRIENDS KISS EACH OTHER?**_

" _WA"_ It startled the Madonna.

" _Don't suddenly do that, I'm still not used to it!"_ Holding her chest to calm it. She slowly looks at him with pleading eyes and ask him through her mind " _Then what are we supposed to be?"_

 _ **What do you mean, what are we? Isn't that obvious?**_ He answered her as a matter of fact.

" _Tell me in words! How should I know if you don't tell me?"_ She blurted out. In her mind of course.

 _ **Do friends kiss each other like that?**_ He told her, slight annoyed.

" _I don't know?"_ She answered back.

Saiki Sighed _**This is the reason why things like this is too troublesome**_ He thought to his self.

 _ **I don't even know why you're asking me this? I bet you know this things much better than I am!**_ He told her slight embarrass.

 _ **Why am I getting all embarrass. Tsk… this girl!**_ Saiki thought.

" _What?"_ She Shriek _"How would I know how you feel? I'm not a psychic like you are!"_ she snarled

Saiki rolled his eyes, and thought for a second if he wants to do this or not! And add to that, their friends is also pestering them. All of them asking the same question while thinking weird things that he can also hear.

He sighed _**Yare! Yare! If this thing is too troublesome I guess I shou-**_

" _I Love you Saiki!"_ A sudden outburst of Teruhashi that startled the Psy-user.

" _This is what I feel for you! So, if our feeling is connected. Please do let me know how you really feels about me too?"_

The Madonna informed the psy-user who looks bewildered. And the next thing he did, shock all their friends. Mostly shock Teruhashi.

When he heard her thoughts. He suddenly held her waist and push her closer to him. Caress her face gently then after, he quickly lock his lips against her. Kissing her affectionately. Kissing her in public without a care in the world. With everyone staring at them in shocked, awed, enjoyment, envy and one is disgust, you know who that is . But to Saiki it doesn't matter. Whatever the others feels, their thoughts, he doesn't care about those things now at this time of the day. What he cared and most important thing for him now, is to convey his feelings toward the girl she loves.

While it happened so fast. Teruhashi doesn't have the time to blink. She looks awe and slowly closing her eyes to feel the sensation of their kiss. It didn't cross her mind that everyone was there, watching them.

Their kiss didn't last long as Saiki Slowly pulled away and resting his forehead against her. Though he saw her pout that he suddenly stop kissing her.

Teruhashi can't stop smiling at what happened a while ago. While Saiki, is still in his bored face. Deep inside, his happy and contented. But she still wants to hear him say it. Even though she has the knowledge of what the pink-haired guy feels about her.

 _ **So, I'm sure this time you know the answer, right?**_

Saiki grins. While she pouts.

" _I still want to know!"_ Still pouting… while there audiences who's keen on watching their lovey dovey moments were envious, some are wishing them happy & lucks, one is annoyed, and the others are glad for the both of them.

And Saiko's whose bitter from the start, annoyed and Stomping his feet out of boredom.

"Hey! Peasants! How long do we need to stay here?" he muttered annoyingly while gritting his teeth.

Everyone got startled even the two lovebirds flinch. Saiki and Teruhashi realized they're with everyone. Saiko's voice brought them back to reality. Teruhashi composed herself and looks at Saiki and smiled.

She Clasp her hands and look at everyone with her much more bright energy beaming on her whole body.

"Gomen everyone! It took… a" feeling shy while scratching her head "It took as so long to come back!" shy to look at everyone as she apologize.

Yumehara & Mera patted her shoulder. And beam a smile on her.

"It's alright Kokomi-chan!" and winked at her.

"D-Don't Tease me Chiyo-chan!" she pouts.

While Munching "Wongrats Tewuhashi-san" Mera uttered, while chewing all the foods in her mouth.

"T-Thank you Mera-chan" she thanks the glutton on their class with bright red on her cheeks.

Aiura on the other hand, poke Teruhashi. When Teruhashi looks at her. Aiura gave her a thumbs up, congratulating her in whispered. Which the latter thank her by whispering also and the both of them laugh at each other.

While the guys are busy teasing the psychic. To which annoyed the latter.

"Saiki! You're the man!" Kobayasu teasing him, abruptly patting his shoulder non-stop and vein pops on Saiki's head.

"Sa-Sai-Saiki… Con-con-congratulations" the shy boy Kaido congratulates the psychic.

"Partner! Even though I'm jealous that you got Teruhashi-san, I'm happy for you!" Nendou teases Saiki. Swaying his hips on him, add another vein that pops on his head.

"Saiki! Congrats to you and to Teruhashi-san" Hairo, unlike everyone, normally congrats Saiki. Without teasing him which ease his mind a little. But as soon as he saw the shadow of the most annoying human being on earth. Even without saying anything. A large vein, pops on his head.

"Eh! Why do you look annoyed Saiki-kun, I'm not even saying anything yet!" the womanizer cried, though he forgot that all this happened because him.

Saiki glared daggers at him. Toritsuka gulp remembering why Saiki is annoyed.

Chilled run down his spine as he apologetically look at Saiki, making a puppy eyes.

"Sorry about what happened earlier but, all ends that ends well. Right?" whispering the last sentence but Saiki didn't budge. And still glaring at him with annoyance.

"YOU ALL PEASANTS! STILL WANT TO CHAT? IT'S BEEN FOREVER. WE NEED TO GO BACK NOW!" Saiko muttered "ALSO YOU TWO PEASANTS! CONGRATS AND IT'S YOUR LOST TERUHASHI KOKOMI!" he smirked and walk leaving them behind.

All of them looked at each other at first. Then, wide grin left their faces as they follow Saiko.

 _ **-The End-**_

* * *

 **Note:** I'm still not sure if I want to continue it? Or this is a good ending. It's up to you guys if you want me to continue this story :)

Please let me know ... :)


End file.
